metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanden
A lab experiment gone awry, Kanden is a member of a species known as the Enoema, and one of the seven Bounty Hunters who appear in Metroid Prime Hunters. Biography .]] Kanden was a science project, an experiment to create a so-called supersoldier. He was designed to be invincible. However, Kanden's mind was still no more than a mere Enoema's, and therefore his brain could not withstand the complicated neural combat encoding sequences. This completely transformed his mind, leaving him as a ferocious, unbelievably powerful and dangerously unpredictable monster. Kanden escaped the research lab, killing the scientists that created him, and destroying their laboratory. Kanden then took great advantage of his strength, durability, and near-immortality by trying his hand at becoming a Bounty Hunter. Built with programming to hunt, fight, and destroy, he could be the ultimate super-soldier. When Kanden received word of a powerful super-weapon in the Alimbic Cluster, he saw a great advantage that he could grasp in his hands. His only goal is to become the ultimate bounty hunter, with no peers. According to his scan, his body is constantly covered in an electromagnetic field as strong as that found in most lightning storms. His weakness is the Battlehammer. Official data .]] Metroid.com "A lab experiment gone awry, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soldier. However, stress from the neural combat encoding sequence was more than Kanden's still-mortal brain could handle, and left him ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "A lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden was created to be the ultimate soldier, immortal and relentless. He is a ferocious, deadly and dangerously unpredictable Hunter. To prove himself as the finest bounty hunter of them all, he now seeks to attain the ultimate power." ''Nintendo Power'' March 2006 "The subject of a lab experiment gone wrong, Kanden gained incredible strength and keen instinct. But the experiment destroyed Kanden's conscience, leaving only a cold-blooded killer. Kanden can transform into an insect whose tail can home in on an enemy and explode on contact." Logbook entry ''Brawl'' Trophy .]] ''"A bounty hunter seeking the ultimate power--the secrets of the Alimbics--on a savage planet in a far corner of space. Kanden is the result of a failed lab experiment meant to create invisible soldiers. He seeks the ultimate power to prove himself as the greatest hunter ever. Kanden's weapon is the electrically charged Volt Driver." DS Metroid Prime: Hunters Sticker *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Slash Resistance +15 (All) Gameplay Kanden performs the same role as all other Hunters in single player: to fight Samus and rob her of whatever treasure she may have. Upon defeat, Kanden will take Samus' Octoliths, and then Samus must defeat him again in order to regain the crystals. Kanden's alternate form is the Stinglarva, which isn't much different than Samus' own Morphball other than in shape and weapon. Thanks to a bioengineering experiment where Kanden was combined with genetic material from the galaxy's most lethal predatory insects, he can transform into a small, larva type being. He can detach his stinger, which acts as a homing missile, tracking its nearest enemy. Like with Morph Ball Bombs, by maneuvering the Stinglarva over its own projectile's explosion, it can propel itself. This jump is much higher than a Morph Ball Bomb jump. Kanden's affinity weapon, the Volt Driver, is mainly electricity. Gameplay wise, the weapon is basically a power beam but with a much more powerful kick. Kanden, when his arm cannon is fully charged, releases an aerobomb that slowly follows his target, similar to a charged Wave Beam shot from Metroid Prime, but much slower. Upon impact with the intended victim, it disrupts the enemy hunter's visor and distorts his or her vision. With his prey disoriented, Kanden can land fast, brutal hits with the rapid fire Volt Driver. He can use several of these charged attacks to distract the opponent, then attack them from behind. Trivia *Kanden also appears as a sticker and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oddly, the trophy description mentions that Kanden was an experiment in creating invisible soldiers (despite him not having any such ability), though this is more likely a typo meaning to say "invincible." *Kanden is the first canonically-seen bounty hunter other than Samus in the Metroid series (although other hunters have appeared in the Nintendo Comics System). *The name of Kanden's alternative form, the Stinglarva, may suggest that it has evolution trends similar to the insects that were used to construct the form. *In Spanish, the name of Kanden's race "Enoema" means "fantastic idea, product of simple conception". *Kanden's general body structure and weapon placement (sitting atop his arm in a manner similar to a Galvanic Accelerator Cannon) resemble those of a Space Pirate. This may indicate that Kanden contains DNA from that species. *The building destroyed in the game's introduction video may have been the "sinister laboratory" where Kanden was created. *It is unknown what organization was responsible for creating Kanden- both the Space Pirates and the Galactic Federation were known to have engaged in similar bioweapons research. *Kanden is the only bounty hunter to have two unique features added to his affinity weapon (its homing and visor-distortion abilities). *Kanden and Samus Aran are the only two bounty hunters in the series known to have undergone genetic alterations. *Kanden's backstory is nearly identical to that of IG-88, a robotic and equally homicidal bounty hunter from the "Star Wars" saga Appearances *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Gallery File:Kanden2.jpg|Official artwork Image:Stinglarva.jpg|The Stinglarva. File:Mph wpkanden 1600.jpg File:20060330134343996.jpg File:Kanden wp 1024.jpg File:Kanden wp 1280.jpg File:MPH Hunters.jpg File:All hunters.jpg File:Mph kanden statue.jpg|First 4 Figures File:DavidSherret 2427 mini poster metroid.jpg File:Mph cover updated.jpg File:20060330134020309.jpg ru:Канден Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Kanden Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Extras Category:Ilya Nazarov Category:Bioweapons